History (Second Prologue Single)
:This is about the digital single, the second prologue single released before the debut mini-album. - EXO-M= }} |Release = March 9, 2012 |Languages = Korean, Chinese}} '''History' is a song by EXO. It served as their second "prologue" single from their debut record MAMA (2012). Release and promotion "History" was written by Thomas Troelsen, Remee Mikkel Sigvardt Jackman and Yoo Young-jin. The Korean version is performed by subgroup EXO-K and the Mandarin version by EXO-M. The music videos of the song were released on YouTube on March 8, 2012, one day before the song was made available for download through iTunes and other Korean and mainland Chinese online retailers. Exo-K and Exo-M performed both versions during their pre-debut showcase on March 31, 2012 in Seoul, South Korea, followed by a second group performance for their second showcase in Beijing, China on April 1. On April 8, Exo-K made their television debut on SBS's music program The Music Trend, performing "History" and their official debut song, "MAMA." The group also performed the song on Mnet's M! Countdown on April 12, KBS's Music Bank on April 13, and MBC's Show! Music Core on April 13. Chart performance "History" debuted at number 27 on China's Sina New Singles Chart and ultimately reached to number six. On the Sina Hot Singles Chart, the song debuted at number 64 and peaked at number 14. In South Korea, "History" peaked at number 86. Music video Two music videos for "History" were released on YouTube on March 8, 2012 through S.M. Entertainment's official channel, SMTOWN. Each music video, though recorded in two different versions, featured all twelve members of Exo. The music videos features the two groups dancing in a windy, rocky setting and a bright blue studio. Chart performance Lyrics (color-coded) Korean Suho Baekhyun Chanyeol D.O Kai Sehun All {| style="width:100%" ! align=left |''Hangul'' ! align=left |''Romanization'' ! align=left |''Translation'' |- | Listen, 느낄 수 있니? | Listen, neukkil su itni? | Listen, can you feel it? |- | 내 심장이 뛰지를 않아 | nae simjangi ddwijireul anha | My heart is racing |- | (My heart be breakin’) | (My heart be breakin’) | (My heart be breakin’) |- | 분한 마음에 울어도 보고 | bunhan maeume ureodo bogo | With an angry heart, |- | 소리 질러 “하!” 외쳐도 봤어 | sori jilleo “”ha!” ”oechyeodo bwasseo | I cried and I shouted, “ha!” |- | (My pain be creepin’) | (My pain be creepin’) | (My pain be creepin’) |- | |- | 흑과 백, 아직 남과 북, | heukgwa baek, ajik namgwa buk, | Black and white, still north and south – |- | 끝이 나지 않는 전쟁 Scene | ggeuti naji anhneun jeonjaeng Scene | The endless war scene |- | 둘로 나뉜 태양의 절망 | dullo nanwin taeyangui jeolmang | The despair of the sun, split in half |- | |- |멀리 돌고 돌아서 |meolli dolgo doraseo |I went round and round from far away |- |다시 시작하는 곳에 다 왔어 |dasi sijakhaneun gose da wasseo |And I came back here to start again |- |오류투성이지만 배워가며 |oryutuseongijiman baewogamyeo |I’m filled with errors but as I learn, |- |강해질 수 있는 나 |ganghaejil su ittneun na |I can get stronger |- |저 태양처럼 |jeo taeyangcheoreom |The day we realize |- |거대한 하나란 걸 아는 날 |geodaehan hanaran geol aneun nal |That the sun is one that is big and great  oh oh |- |오- 오- 모두 함께 가는 우리 미래로 |O- o- modu hamkke ganeun uri miraero |Everyone together goes toward our future |- | |- |I need you and you want me |I need you and you want me |I need you and you want me |- |지구란 이 별에서 오- 오 |jiguran i byeoreseo o- o- |In this planet called earth oh oh |- |Every, every, everyday |Every, every, everyday |Every, every, everyday |- |내가 만든 History |naega mandeun History |the History that I make. |- | |- | Break it! 욕망의 반칙 | Break it! yongmangui banchik | Break it! The breaking of desire |- | Move it! 파괴란 미덕 | Move it! pagweran mideok | Move it! The virtue of destruction |- | (No more shakin’ like that) | (No more shakin’ like that) | (No more shakin’ like that) |- | Magic 시간이 가면 | Magic sigani gamyeon | Magic when time passes, |- | 또 씻은 듯이 다시 재생 돼 | ddo ssiseun deusi dasi jaesaeng dwae | It will play again as if it is rewashed |- | |- | 시공간을 뛰어 넘어서 | sigongganeul ddwieo neomeoseo | Transcending time and space, |- | 에덴의 아침을 꿈꾸고 있어 | edenui achimeul ggumkkugo isseo | I dream of an Eden’s morning |- | 가자! 우린 그런 존재 | gaja! urin geureon jonjae | Let’s go! We are that kind of existence |- | |- |멀리 돌고 돌아서 |meolli dolgo doraseo |I went round and round from far away |- |다시 시작하는 곳에 다 왔어 |dasi sijakhaneun gose da wasseo |And I came back here to start again |- |오류투성이지만 배워가며 |oryutuseongijiman baewogamyeo |I’m filled with errors but as I learn, |- |강해질 수 있는 나 |ganghaejil su ittneun na |I can get stronger |- |저 태양처럼 |jeo taeyangcheoreom |The day we realize |- |거대한 하나란 걸 아는 날 |geodaehan hanaran geol aneun nal |That the sun is one that is big and great  oh oh |- |오- 오- 모두 함께 가는 우리 미래로 |O- o- modu hamkke ganeun uri miraero |Everyone together goes toward our future |- | |- |I need you and you want me, |I need you and you want me, |I need you and you want me, |- |지구란 이 별에서 오- 오- |jiguran i byeoreseo o- o- |In this planet called earth  oh oh |- |꿈을 잉태 하는 날 우린 다시 일어나 |ggumeul ingtae haneun nal urin dasi ireona |The day we give birth to a dream, we rise up again |- | |- | 일어나, 일어나, 일어나 (turn it on) | ireona, ireona, ireona (turn it on) | Get up, get up, get up (turn it on) |- | 일어나, 일어나, 일어나 | ireona, ireona, ireona | Get up, get up, get up |- | |- | 영원할거라 믿고 싶을 때 | yeongwonhalgeora mitgo sipeul ddae | When you want to believe that it’s forever |- | 언젠 가 할 거 라고 망설일 때 | eonjenga hal geo rago mangseoril ddae | When you are hesitating, saying that you’ll do it someday |- | 내일이 바로 끝인지도 몰라 | naeiri baro ggeutinjido molla | You never know if tomorrow will be the end |- | 후회 같은 건 잊어버려 두려워마 | huhoe gateun geon ijeobeoryeo duryeowoma | Forget about regrets, don’t be afraid |- | |- | 제발 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해 | jebal saranghae, saranghae, saranghae | Please love, love, love |- | 조화로울수록 완벽하잖아 | johwaroulsurok wanbyeokhajanha | The more harmonized it is, the more perfect |- | 모든 슬픔이 기쁨이 여기에 | modeun seulpeumi gippeumi yeogie | All sadness and joy is here |- | 나와 너는 한 생명인 걸~ | nawa neoneun han saengmyeongin geol~ | You and I are of the same life! |- | |- | Ya! 우리가 원래 하나로 태어났던 순간 | Ya! uriga wollae hanaro tae-eonatdeon sungan | Ya! The moment we were born as one |- | 갈수록 소모적인 이 세계를 만난 순간 | galsurok somojeogin i segyereul mannan sungan | The moment we meet this ever-consuming world |- |Kai/SH우린 점점점 |Kai/SHurin jeomjeomjeom |Kai/SHWe get more, more, |- |Kai/SH멀어져가 점점 |Kai/SHmeoreojyeoga jeomjeom |Kai/SHmore farther away, more and more |- | 둘로 깨져버린 채 힘을 잃어버린 태양 | dullo ggaejyeobeorin chae himeul irheobeorin taeyang | The sun broke into two and lost its power |- | |- |Kai/SH갈수록, 갈수록, 갈수록, 갈수록 더 |Kai/SHgalsurok, galsurok, galsurok, galsurok deo |Kai/SHAs time goes by, as time goes by, as time goes by |- |간절했던 꿈의 세계를 |ganjeolhaetdeon ggumui segyereul |The moment I meet the world |- |다시 마주하는 순간 |dasi majuhaneun sungan |Of my earnest dreams |- | 내 가슴이 뛴다, 마구 뛴다 | nae gaseumi ddwinda, magu ddwinda | My heart races, it jumps |- | 둥 둥 둥 둥 둥 둥 | dung dung dung dung dung dung | Boom boom boom boom boom boom |- | |- |돌고 돌아서 |dolgo doraseo |I went round and round |- |다시 시작하는 곳에 다 왔어 |dasi sijakhaneun gose da wasseo |and came back here to start again |- | Yeah- EXO-M, EXO-K | Yeah- EXO-M, EXO-K | Yeah- EXO-M, EXO-K |- | 우리가 시작하는 미래 History | uriga sijakhaneun mirae History | The future we are about to start History |- | |- |저 태양처럼 거대한 |jeo taeyangcheoreom geodaehan |The day we realize that the sun |- |하나란 걸 아는 날 |hanaran geol aneun nal |is one that is big and great |- | Oh, 하나의 심장에, 태양에 | Oh, hanaui simjange, taeyange | With one heart, one sun |- | 끝없이 우린 하나로 강해지고 있어 | ggeuteobsi urin hanaro ganghaejigo isseo | We are endlessly becoming stronger as one |- | |- |I need you and you want me |I need you and you want me |I need you and you want me |- |지구란 이 별에서 오- 오 |jiguran i byeoreseo o- o- |In this planet called earth oh oh |- |Every, every, everyday |Every, every, everyday |Every, every, everyday |- |내가 만든 History |naega mandeun History |the History that I make. |} Chinese Kris Xiumin Luhan Lay Chen Tao All {| style="width:100%" ! align=left |''Chinese'' ! align=left |''Pinyin'' ! align=left |''Translation'' |- | Listen 感觉到没有？ | Listen gan jue dao mei you? | Listen, do you feel it? |- | 我的心臟停掉了节奏 | wo de xin zang ting diao le jie zou | The stopped rhythm of my heart beat |- | (My heart be breakin’) | (My heart be breakin’) | (My heart be breakin’) |- | 泪水曾经愤怒地掉落 | lei shui ceng jing fen nu de diao luo | The tears that fell lately in anger, |- | 大声嘶吼“Ha!”移步向以后 | da sheng si hou “Ha!” yi bu xiang yi hou | yelling ‘Ha!’ out loud, take a step back |- | (My pain be creepin’) | (My pain be creepin’) | (My pain be creepin’) |- | 灰的眼留恋蓝的天 |  hui de yan liu lian lan de tian | Disheartened eyes lingering on the blue sky |- | 让无谓叫嚣变成泡沫 | rang wu wei jiao xiao bian cheng pao mo | Let that useless cry turn to foam |- | 不含畏缩纯粹的执著 | bu han wei suo chun cui de zhi zhu | Don’t shirk away, just go for it |- | |- |原地踏步过多久 |yuan di ta bu guo duo jiu |How long have I been running in place? |- |在这新的起始点站著是我 |zai zhe xin de qi shi dian zhan zhu shi wo |The one standing at the new starting point is me |- |关卡一一都击破 |guan qia yi yi dou ji po |Breaking through these gates one by one |- |放弃在我字典没录入过 |fang qi zai wo zi dian mei lu ru guo |Giving up was never written into my dictionary |- |我们一分两头 |wo men yi fen liang tou |We’ve split into two, |- |本是太阳般一体结构 |ben shi tai yang ban yi ti jie gou |even though once we were one just like the sun |- |Oh oh我降落这个世界的理由 |Oh oh wo jiang luo zhe ge shi jie de li you |Oh oh, the reason I’ve fallen onto this world |- | |- |I need you and you want me |I need you and you want me |I need you and you want me |- |在这颗蓝色星体 |zai zhe ke lan se xing ti |on this blue planet |- |Every, every, everyday 我创造的 History. |Every, every, everyday wo chuang zao de History. |Every, every, everyday I’m making history |- | |- | Break it! 破陈旧的规 | Break it! po chen jiu de gui | Break it! Breaking the old rules, |- | Move it! 让谎言作废 | Move it! rang huang yan zuo fei | Move it! Clear out those lies |- | (No more shakin’ like that) | (No more shakin’ like that) | (No more shakin’ like that) |- | 倒数归零后就会 | dao shu gui ling hou jiu hui | Count backwards hit zero and wash away the heartache |- | 洗净了伤悲崭新的经纬 | xi jing le shang bei zhan xin de jing wei | there’s brand new gridlines on the map |- | 时间还有空间穿越与游走 | shi jian hai you kong jian chuan yue yu you zou | Jumping through space and time, |- | 梦想完美国度的光辉 | meng xiang wan mei guo du de guang hui | we’ll come upon the radiant country of our dreams |- | 会让我们牵起手飞 | hui rang wo men qian qi shou fei | We’ll hold hands and we fly |- | |- |原地踏步过多久 |yuan di ta bu guo duo jiu |How long have I been running in place? |- |在这新的起始点站著是我 |zai zhe xin de qi shi dian zhan zhu shi wo |The one standing at the new starting point is me |- |关卡一一都击破 |guan qia yi yi dou ji po |Breaking through these gates one by one |- |放弃在我字典没录入过 |fang qi zai wo zi dian mei lu ru guo |Giving up was never written into my dictionary |- |我们一分两头 |wo men yi fen liang tou |We’ve split into two, |- |本是太阳般一体结构 |ben shi tai yang ban yi ti jie gou |even though once we were one just like the sun |- |Oh oh我降落这个世界的理由 |Oh oh wo jiang luo zhe ge shi jie de li you |Oh oh, the reason I’ve fallen onto this world |- | |- |I need you and you want me |I need you and you want me |I need you and you want me |- |在这颗蓝色星体 |zai zhe ke lan se xing ti |on this blue planet |- |Oh oh让时间逆向行走 |Oh oh rang shi jian ni xiang xing zou |Oh oh just let time flow backwards, |- |该是转变的时候 |gai shi zhu ai bian de shi hou |it’s the era for change |- | Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up (turn it on) | Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up (turn it on) | Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up (turn it on) |- | Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up | Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up | Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up |- | |- | 当你什么都寄望给永远 | dang ni shen me dou ji wang gei yong yuan | When you place all your hopes on forever |- | 所有都推迟到下一个明天 | suo you dou tui chi dao xia yi ge ming tian | It all gets put off to the next tomorrow |- | 或许明天之后没有未来 | huo xu ming tian zhi hou mei you wei lai | But maybe there’s no future after tomorrow |- | 留下的只有悔恨的灰烬和尘埃 | liu xia de zhi you hui hen de hui jin he chen ai | And all that’s left are the dust and ashes of regret |- | |- | 抓住爱的手爱的手爱的手 | zhua zhu ai de shou ai de shou ai de shuo | Hold on, hold on, hold on to love’s hand |- | 越爱越完美暖热这个星球 | yue ai yue wan mei nuan re zhe ge xing qiu | The more you love the more it’s perfect |- | 悲伤在左手 | bei shang zai zuo shou | The more you warm this planet, sorrow in the left hand, |- | 握喜悦的右手 | wo xi yue de you shou | happiness in the right hand |- | 我们分享同一个理由 | wo men fen xiang tong yi ge li you | We share the same reason |- | |- | YA! 我们抱紧为一体在诞生的瞬间 | YA! wo men bao jin wei yi ti zai dan sheng de chun jian | YA! We’re holding tight to that one moment we’re born for |- | 却开始习惯疏 | que kai shi xi guan shu | But we grow accustomed to a world |- | 离和一个人的世界 | li he yi ge ren de shi jie | Where we’re alienated and alone |- |距离渐渐渐渐渐越来越远 |ju li jian jian jian jian jian yue lai yue yuan |The distance slowly slowly slowly grows more and more |- | 隔离分开成两边太阳 | ge li fen kai cheng liang bian tai yang | The two sides of the splitting sun |- | 不需要分界线 | bu xu yao fen jie xian | don’t need a dividing line |- |One more, two more, three four more |One more, two more, three four more |One more, two more, three four more |- | 这一瞬间迎接冀望 | zhe yi shun jian ying jie ji wang | Of long ago dreams |- | 已久梦裡完美世界 | yi jiu meng li wan mei shi jie | we’ve hoped for |- | 心臟开始跳动极速跳动 |  xin zang kai shi tiao dong ji su tiao dong | My heart’s starting to beat, beating faster |- | Doongdoongdoongdoongdoongdoong | Doongdoongdoongdoongdoongdoong | Doongdoongdoongdoongdoongdoong |- | |- |徘徊过多久 |pai hui guo duo jiu |How long will I hover |- |在这新的起始点站著是我 |zai zhe xin de qi shi dian zhan zhu shi wo |by this new starting point? |- | Yeah- EXO-M, EXO-K | Yeah- EXO-M, EXO-K | Yeah- EXO-M, EXO-K |- | 要打开我们的未来 History | yao da kai wo men de wei lai History | We’ll open the doors to our future History |- |我们一分两头 |wo men yi fen liang tou |We’ve split into two, even though once, |- |本是太阳般一体结构 |ben shi tai yang ban yi ti jie gou |we were one just like the sun |- | Oh-同一颗心臟太阳下 | Oh-tong yi ke xin zang tai yang xia | Oh- we share a heartbeat, under this sun |- | 我们连线无限的延长线 | wo men lian xian wu xian de yan chang xian | We’re linked by an endless connection |- |I need you and you want me |I need you and you want me |I need you and you want me |- |在这颗蓝色星体 |zai zhe ke lan se xing ti |on this blue planet |- |Every, every, everyday 我创造的 History |Every, every, everyday wo chuang zao de History. |Every, every, everyday I’m making history |} Videos EXO-K 엑소케이 'History' MV (Korean Ver.)|"History" MV (Korean ver.) EXO-M 엑소엠 'History' MV (Chinese Ver.)|"History" MV (Chinese ver.) EXO-K 엑소케이 'History' Dance Practice (Korean Ver.)|"History" Dance Practice (Korean ver.) EXO-M 엑소엠 'History' Dance Practice (Chinese Ver.)|"History" Dance Practice (Chinese ver.) SBS인기가요 EXO-K History (667회)|EXO-K performing History at SBS Sinkigayo 음악중심 - EXO-K - History, 엑소케이 - 히스토리, Music Core 20120414|EXO-K performing History at Show! Music Core Category:Songs